That's What She Said
by ilovetvalot
Summary: After a press conference flub, can Aaron Hotchner help Jennifer Jareau recover from her embarrassment.
1. Chapter 1

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. PLEASE CHECK OUT AUGUST'S CHALLENGE, THE, "IT'S A HEATWAVE CHALLENGE" INFORMATION CAN BE FOUND AT THE FORUM.**

**2. Please swing by one of our newest threads and offer your suggestions and opinions for this year's third annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards.**

**3. Check out another new thread "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers.**

**4. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**5. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS). If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Currently we are added "**_**FREEDOM OF A NEW EXPERIENCE". **_**Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters. Now, on with the story…**

* * *

**That's What She Said**

**Chapter One**

"So, at long last, it is a pleasure to report that the violent Vitelli orgasm has come to a shuddering stop. No longer will we feel the vicious thrust of its influence or the cataclysmic effects of its reign over us. Thank you. The Bureau will have a more detailed statement tomorrow."

Pressing the remote in her hand, Jennifer Jareau could only stare with horrified fascination at the blackened television screen in the now quiet hotel room. Sitting heavily on the edge of the bed, she swallowed.

"Oh, my God," she whispered in sheer dismay.

"It was a simple slip of the tongue," Aaron Hotchner said softly, trying to comfort her from the corner of the room. "It could have happened to any of us."

"That went out _live_," JJ squeaked in the suddenly airless room. "To the entire Dallas area!"

"Well….yes," Aaron affirmed stiffly. Keeping his gaze affixed to her, his body tightened as the pink cotton robe she wore gapped over her breasts, exposing a few creamy inches of her cleavage.

_Keep your head in this conversation, Hotchner, _his psyche chided_. Despite those lovely curves, this woman is more than capable of committing homicide and disposing of your body in the nearest forest._

"I used the words orgasm _and _shuddering _and _thrustin the _same _press conference!" JJ stated, each word of her diatribe louder than the last.

"Well, yes," Aaron replied, desperately trying not to allow his amusement to bleed over into his voice. But hell, this was Jennifer Jareau. JJ didn't make mistakes. Ever. Watching her make a _very_ human error just made him _feel_ better about life in general.

Of course, JJ had the ears of a bat and her keen hearing had immediately identified the amused tenor evident in her Unit Chief's silky smooth voice.

Turning sharply toward the sound of Hotch's voice, her snapping blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tell me that you _don't_ find this funny!" she demanded, rising to face him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she growled, "Because having one of your profilers go on television…_live_ television…and make a fool of herself, the Bureau and the entire judicial system cannot _possibly_ be entertaining to you, can it?"

"I think you're over-estimating the influence of one simple press conference, JJ," Hotch tried to sooth as he watched the blonde march across the room to the desk and tap a few keys of her laptop computer.

"Oh my _God!_" JJ shrieked, her jaw dropping as she stared at the computer screen. "My flub has made it to YouTube, Aaron! It's a freaking featured video! I'm _viral_! This is _not_ the kind of publicity that the FBI has been looking for, you know!"

"You're kidding, right?" Aaron asked involuntarily as he took a step forward, crowding her as he peered over her shoulder at the laptop.

Jabbing a finger toward the screen, she yelled, "Look! It's the one labeled 'That's what _SHE_ said'!"

Glancing over her stiffened shoulder, he tried to choke back his laughter.

Whirling on her heel, JJ slammed her palm against his chest. "You're laughing!" she accused. "I just singlehandedly harpooned my career and you're cackling like a hyena!"

Shaking his head as her flush deepened, creeping down her neck, he managed, "I'm not laughing _at_ you, JJ. It was an innocent flub. It's hardly worth getting emotional over."

"I'm one of YouTube's featured frickin' sound bites, Aaron!" JJ yelled, shoving him backward. "I'd say that's worth a little anger! I reduced a high profile case to a shuddering orgasm! Weeks of hard work have been condensed into a thirty second video where I make the process whereby these criminals were apprehended sound like a Saturday night special on the Vegas strip! I think that warrants a little display of emotion, don't you? Especially when it's your fault!"

"My fault?" Hotch echoed in surprise, his eyes wide as he met JJ's seething gaze. "How is this my fault? What did I do?" he asked, spreading his arms in wonder.

"You distracted me," JJ snapped irritably as she stomped across the room and grabbed one of the small bottles of liquor from the mini-fridge in the corner of the room. Twisting off the cap and tilting the miniature bottle of vodka to the back of her throat, she swallowed quickly, ignoring the searing burn of the liquor as she drained the plastic bottle in a couple of gulps.

Watching as she bent and reached for another bottle of liquor, he tried to ignore the way her short robe inched up her creamy thighs. "As I recall, the only charge I'm guilty of is telling you that you looked very nice before the press conference began," he defended himself as her fingers wrapped around another tiny bottle of Absolut.

Turning to glare at her boss, JJ shook her head. "That's not what you said," she denied, clutching her vodka tightly as she tried to open the bottle. "You said I looked _beautiful_. Big difference," she declared sharply. "Huge."

Reaching out to claim the mini bottle from her agitated hands, Aaron twisted the lid and handed it back to her. "I suppose I did say that," he agreed with a sigh. "But, in my defense, it was hardly anything that I thought would render you flustered. It wasn't a deliberate attempt to sabotage your press conference. It was a genuine compliment meant to boost your confidence."

"Oh, it boosted something alright," JJ muttered, reclaiming her bottle and lifting it to her lips. Thankful that her throat was now blessedly numb, she smiled grimly as the alcohol slid down easily.

"Excuse me?" Aaron murmured, enjoying how her blush seemed to have crept down her cheeks and now encompassed the exposed flesh of her chest visible in the deep vee her robe created. She was obviously naked underneath the thin material, and that knowledge only heightened his awareness of her as a woman.

"My heart rate," JJ grumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "It boosted my pulse. The only thing I was thinking about when I stepped up on the podium was what you'd just said to me, Hotch," she complained, propping one hand on the curve of her hip. "Because of your praise, I flubbed what was probably the single most important press conference of my career."

Blinking, Aaron felt his jaw drop as she continued to stare at him, her eyes glinting up at him. "I hardly think my innocent statement of fact can be entirely blamed on me, JJ. Should I have insulted you? Called you hideous?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Of course not," JJ growled, biting her lip uncertainly as she met his dark stare. "I just…when you said…I couldn't help…"

"JJ," Hotch interrupted her gently, "You're rambling. You never ramble."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_August signups are open through July 31, 2012 for the **"It's a Heat Wave Challenge!"** Details can be found at the forum._

_New thread called, **"What We're Reading Right Now!"** is up and available for comment. We're asking readers and authors to tell us the first five books listed on their Kindle or e-reader (or, even their bookshelf)._

_Please check out an additional new thread called **"Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on fanfiction. net"**. Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers on the site._

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Currently we are adding __**"FREEDOM OF A NEW EXPERIENCE"**__. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters._

* * *

**That's What She Said**

**Chapter Two**

Inhaling deeply, JJ closed her eyes. "When you told me I was beautiful, I got excited," she confessed, keeping her eyes tightly closed as she spoke. "Really excited," she emphasized. Finally forcing herself to look at him, she confided, "The same thing happened a few minutes ago when you showed up at my door."

"I'm sorry about that," Hotch apologized with a small shrug. "I should have called first. But when I realized that you didn't seem to recognize what you'd said during the official statement to the press, I wanted to make sure that you didn't see the news alone."

Smiling faintly, JJ tilted her head. "That was sweet of you," she said softly.

"I think I might have interrupted your shower though, didn't I?" he asked, his eyes slowly moving down her body to her short robe.

Glancing down at herself, JJ's embarrassment intensified as she realized that she stood in front of Aaron Hotchner wearing nothing but a thin cotton robe. "Oh, my God," JJ whispered faintly. "My humiliation just doesn't end, does it?" she asked weakly, one of her hands nervously tightening the frayed sash of her robe as the other lifted to raise the contents of her vodka bottle to her lips.

He tried not to smile as she drained what remained of her liquor, the clear fluid disappearing quickly as her throat worked. Relieving her of her empty bottle, he tossed it into the nearest trash can. "Feel better?" he asked, arching a dark brow.

"Not really," JJ muttered anxiously, glancing longingly of what was left of her wet bar. "Maybe one more," she said aloud, starting to turn toward the fridge again.

"I don't think so," Aaron denied, capturing her arm when she would have bent a third time. "You still have the final press conference tomorrow morning. You wouldn't want to be hung over for that one."

"Hotch," JJ whined, wrinkling her nose as she stared up at the man that had been fueling her dreams for years. "I need to relax. There are only to effective methods that I know of that'll work for me," she explained, her tongue loosened by the two shots of alcohol she'd already consumed. "One of 'em is in that mini-bar," she announced, gesturing at the fridge in the corner. "The other…" she trailed off, meeting his dark eyes. "The other really isn't on the table tonight," she snorted, shaking her head as she looked up at him. Her mouth went dry as she watched his gaze darken.

"Are you sure about that?" Aaron asked quietly, as he used the hand he had wrapped around her forearm to caress her flesh. "Why don't you share your second method with me, and we'll decide together if it's a viable alternative to alcohol," he suggested huskily.

Catching her breath as he edged closer to her, JJ's thoughts became clouded as he towered above her. Was her staid boss actually coming on to her? Or, was this some alcohol induced delusion? She'd certainly spent enough time fantasizing about him. Perhaps, she was just caught in a daydream.

The heat she felt coming off his body in waves felt real enough. So did the hand he still had wrapped around his arm. "Hotch…"

"Aaron," he corrected hoarsely, sliding his hand up her arm to cradle her neck. "I think we're familiar enough with each other that you can use my Christian name, don't you?"

"I..uhmmm, yes," JJ replied with a slight nod, fighting to remain upright when his long fingers found the hard knots of tension lodged in her neck. "Ohhhh," she moaned as his hand massaged the nape of her neck. This was it, she thought. She was going to dissolve right here in front of him into a pile of wanton goo.

"Sit down, JJ," Aaron ordered gently, giving her a gentle shove toward the bed. "Let me work the knots out of your neck. You'll feel better."

"You don't have to do that," JJ replied unevenly even as he pushed her down onto the chenille bedspread. She noted that his hand hadn't left her neck; he'd merely used it to direct her where he wanted.

"I sort of do. According to you, it's my fault you've got this tension, isn't it?" he teased, his warm breath ghosting over her neck as he sat down behind her. "Now, why don't you describe what this second method for relieving stress is," he prompted, settling his other hand on her shoulder as his thumbs slowly rubbed the balled muscles in her neck.

"I….ahhh…I don't think…" JJ began. Her head fell forward until her chin touched her chest as his hands worked their incredible magic behind her. Biting her lip, she felt her breasts tightening behind her robe and her core throb as his hands moved over her shoulders. God, what was she supposed to say here?

"I think you should," Aaron murmured, enjoying the feel of her silky skin underneath his hands. Gently drawing the robe back, he smiled faintly at JJ's startled gasp. "Just trying to reach those tense areas," he remarked evenly.

Surprised eyes dropped to her gaping robe. The material barely covered her breasts now, she thought as his hands resettled against her shoulders. One of his thumbs now swept against her shoulder blade soothingly while his other hand gently placed her ponytail over the opposite shoulder. "You okay, JJ?" Aaron grinned behind her, noting her rapid breathing and the way she leaned into his touch.

"Uh huh," JJ panted, licking her dry lips and shivering under his hands. "You're pretty good with your hands," she commented, wincing as she realized how she sounded. "I mean…"

"JJ?"

"Hmmm," she hummed, squeezing her eyes shut as his breath gusted over her ear.

"Relax," he breathed, inhaling her flowery scent deeply. Waiting a moment, he said softly, "So, this other method you use to relax….is it anything I can assist you with? After all, I _am_ responsible for your condition, aren't I?" He grinned against her silky hair. Hell, he knew he was goading her, but watching her reactions, he simply couldn't resist. JJ had appealed to him for years. Now divorced and free to pursue his interest, he couldn't walk away when opportunity presented itself. It was clear she was attracted to him. Her stuttering…her blushing…her beaded breasts, he thought with satisfaction as he peered over her shoulder to stare down her parted robe.

They were all telltale signs.

And he was bound and determined to find out exactly what those signs were trying to say.

He'd had years of experience reading Jennifer Jareau's signals and now he looked forward to many years to come of knowing her on a brand new, much more intimate level.

Life was good.

* * *

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE TO READERS OF THIS STORY! **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has followed along with the first two chapters of this story. If you would like to continue to read the scintillating remaining chapters that follow in the upcoming days, please visit The Writers Coffee Shop or Fractured-reality. Com for the conclusion. Unfortunately this site will no longer allow us to publish our more steamy writing. Sorry for the inconvenience and we hope you'll check out the following two chapters at the alternate sites.**_


End file.
